


Memoriam Tormentorum

by cafecomleite



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, The story takes place during the events of Don't Starve Together - A New Reign Cinematic, headcanons, many headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecomleite/pseuds/cafecomleite
Summary: He had beaten Maxwell's chess board, and from a pawn, he became the new king of nightmares, but he takes time to reflect on torments of facts from a past life, forgotten by time.
Relationships: Charlie & Wilson (Don't Starve), Charlie/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 6





	Memoriam Tormentorum

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The author would like to warn you right now that this fanfic was translated by Google Translate, so he asks you to be understandable with any errors found. And yes, I know that there is a possibility to mark this fanfic as a translation but unfortunately the parent URL cannot be found even if it is correct and the site is online.
> 
> Originally posted on Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/desenhisto/art/Memoriam-Tormentorum-848652557

Well, he was not in the best of all possible situations.

He, Wilson Percival Higgsbury, the most illustrious scientist, bearer of the most advanced mind of all times, in his heart, in his soul, who he believed to be non-existent (He never believed in spiritual things, even in a world so confused with monsters and demons, he still didn’t believe, he held on to his belief that all that surrounded him and surrounded him were just lies and more lies, a miserable and unhappy nightmare.) he had a desire for knowledge, and he was deceived by the former king of chess board, which had promised him knowledge, deceiving him to build a machine, just to take him to this fanciful hell.

"Damn you, Maxwell!" Wilson shouted, beating his fists on the arms of his throne, as he stared at the miserable statue of the old king in front of him, with his arms spread in a proud posture.

Wilson, enraged, to turn his thoughts away, he closed his eyes and concentrated, which did not bring the expected results, although he was still in the mood to hurt, and even kill Maxwell for what he had done, those thoughts were replaced by memories of a distant life.

He had been here for years, he supposes that at least four or six whole years he was trapped in this damn world named Constant. And ever since he ascended the throne, Them kept throwing horrible thoughts into his mind, trying to corrupt him and make him the new and most powerful king in the world, however, with his gentle, cracked but still existing side, he quickly resisted temptation.

Anyway, let's go to the memories.

Since he was very young, Wilson already showed signs of astronomical intelligence, it is true, he did not know everything, but it was undeniable that he had a powerful mind, and many intellectuals of the time envied him, his family was very proud of his son's brilliance.

Well, just for brilliance, his family despised him.

Before being crowned king of Constant, Wilson already had royal blood running through his veins, he and his family as descendants of European rulers, were rich and full of honor and prestige, however, his parents were never affectionate with him, his The proud and proud mother was deeply frustrated to see her son wanting to be a scientist, and as it was not enough for her to hate the clothes he wore, she felt disgusted to see them dirty every day, thanks to the scientist's inventions and experiments.

Wilson's father, in turn, ignored his son completely, when he asked the father something, he simply answered to consult his mother or his brothers or any employee, whatever it was, just so that his son would let him in. peace, and whenever he spoke to Wilson, they were always insults, offenses, and rebukes.

"You don't know how to do anything right, you idiot?"

Wilson's eyes widened, he was still in the throne room, but the memory of his father screaming drove him to hear his voice, it was as if he were around.

The scientist closed his eyes again, his brother were the most acceptable, his sister ...

My goodness, he didn't even remember his sister's name, he didn't remember almost anything from his past, his mother's, his father's, his sister's name had been completely forgotten, but frankly, Wilson didn't care. with that, they despised him, and he also despises them now.

But anyway, his younger sister was the most cruel and debauched of the family, always trying to embarrass and humiliate him, making jokes with his intellect, making up lies and plotting against him, all to see him suffer, he couldn't stand that girl. His brother Newton ...

Thanks to Darwin, he can remember his brother's name.

He was basically the best of the family, in contrast to the others, Newton was kind to Wilson, and was the only friend he had had for a long period of his life, he besides comforting Wilson when his parents scolded him, he helped Wilson in his experiments and inventions, in addition to trying to convince his brother not to create a grudge and to forgive his parents for the calamities committed, this last part was in vain.

Wilson also hated school, naturally looking at him would think he loved going to school and studying, but no, the scientist harbored a great contempt for school because it gave him the feeling that he was wasting time going to a damn place where children stayed crowded to learn things he had known for years, no matter how much he protested to his parents that he didn't need to go to school, they still scolded him and forced him to go every day.

And he suffered, he suffered persecution and the scorn of the imbeciles of the school, for various reasons, for his hair, which although many envy him, many despised him, saying that he looked like a woman with such great hair, second, for his great At the time, Wilson was the biggest of his siblings, and generally, he was bigger than most kids his age, and he grew abnormally with no signs that he was going to stop. One day, he had been involved in a fight, despite being tall and thin, Wilson was quite strong, did not have many difficulties in knocking out the imbecile that disturbed him, but still, even defending himself against the offenses suffered by that boy, the little scientist had been sent to the board, to hear the reprimand from the director and his parents, and receive the scorn from his mother, when he came home that day, he had been beaten and locked up at home, and Netwon was strictly forbidden to visit it.

Still, school had not been a totally despicable experience, he had had his hates, but he had also had his loves, he met several sublime ladies, whom he fell in love with several times a day, he had always been so shy, and constantly trying to think of something to approach a loved one, but even with his mind so bright, Wilson couldn't think of anything, so he tried to approach one of the girls he liked with a rose and an open heart, and well, her reaction to the gentleman was contemptuous, followed by a mockery from her colleagues present.

This unpleasant experience generated trauma in Wilson, he still can't get close to a woman he loves without him fearing that she despises him, but still, that didn't stop Wilson from falling in love, and of course, there was also a girl who she despised the little scientist as much as her sister, she followed him wherever she went just to harass him, but most of the time, he managed to escape her.

And then, Wilson met Dalton.

Again, thanks to Darwin, he can remember more than one name.

Dalton was a young man with a mind as brilliant as Wilson's, both nurtured a great love for chemistry and physics, and despite the initial shyness that both nurtured as soon as they met, when talking and getting to know each other, Wilson and his brother Newton , decided to become partners and partners of the new companion.

Just like Wilson, Dalton and Newton had a great disgust for the school, and on some days, before entering the classroom, they always found a way to escape the school, and sometimes, they didn't even go there.

When they committed this juvenile offense, they always spent the morning until the afternoon in their science club, Wilson was the president, and Dalton and Newton were the only ones who frequented it, the club was built with wooden boards that were found lying in garbage dumps. , and other materials, once, they were almost captured by a law enforcement officer overnight, while they were stealing some things to enhance their proud construction.

Inside the club, they talked about science in general, and from time to time they took the day to talk about each individual's future, discuss their hates and their loves, and mock the idiots who mocked him.

In the past, a war between clubs took place, the science club was in open war with the club of the same idiots who so much pursued Wilson, Dalton and Newton. It took, but they won countless battles and created countless strategies of attack and defense, they even went so far as to capture the most aggressive and violent dog in the neighborhood next to the school to serve as protector, and finally, they won the war by dismantling the club of those idiots.

But the trio also did many other things together, fished, swam, camped and sang around the campfire, and even played boats, Wilson was always the captain, and proudly raised a wooden sword while he balanced on the boat.

"Come on, my honorable men! We are sailors from other seas! We have a discovery to make!" The little scientist said, with his eyes closed and with his sword raised, sailing through a small lake, on a sunny day.

Wilson smiled as he remembered this.

The scientist remembered yet another event, this one, somewhat bittersweet, he was in a port, and saw a boat preparing to set sail, he had not given importance to that boat until he saw a young girl looking at him, fixedly.

Her look was one of curiosity, which Wilson returned, confused.

When the little scientist insisted on looking, the girl smiled and waved excitedly at him, in which Wilson returned, still a little confused and somewhat shy, but still, he felt comfortable. The girl kept waving, and the more Wilson looked at her, the prettier she looked, she was cute and had lovely hair.

When he was about to say something, he heard a woman's voice calling her, Wilson concluded that it was probably her mother, she looked towards where the voice came from and said she was already going, she then turned to Wilson and said goodbye to him, running towards his mother.

It was sweet to see her arrive, it was bitter to see her go, for days he was thinking about her.

But anyway, other painful events happened, some of which, without the help of a certain teacher at the school that Wilson attended, he would not be able to overcome.

And hellish curse, he couldn't remember her name.

The frustrated scientist, clapped his hands again on the arms of his throne, and sighed, he had become so old, he had forgotten names, faces and people, events, he had forgotten his old life.

But he still remembered what that teacher was like, she was quite young, although he didn't believe in any of it, she was as sweet, sweet, pious and innocent as an incorruptible angel, she always approached him and questioned him as he was, talked to him, and she always called him to her office so that he could vent, and so she could comfort him and urge him on what he should do, and from time to time, she and Wilson played chess, and he always won.  
"Oh my!" She said, clapping her hands excitedly. “Wilson, you are very good at this game! “

"That was nothing." The little scientist replied, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Sometime you're going to have to let me win," she replied laughing.

The scientist smiled again, awakening the malign presence of the Them, who hated any kind of happiness, they allowed nothing in their kingdom but despair and melancholy.

And there was a time, when a competition was announced among the students, and all classes were summoned to participate, Wilson and his colleagues would have to present some talent of his own to the other students and his parents, and he was certain of the victory, his great intellect and the great invention he was planning would impress the jurors.

Wilson went to the principal to give some explanations to him, the scientist, who was now in the last year of high school, said that since he was deciding to create a machine, he would need to build it not only at school but also on the stage of presentations, because it would be too big to carry it.

The principal sighed and nodded at Wilson's request, not because he saw no problem with Wilson building a gigantic and possibly dangerous invention in his school, he neglected the student's intelligence, he would probably build a wooden crate, stick some idiocy there inside and call it a revolutionary machine.

Well, he was wrong.

Wilson worked day and night, studying and working, stealing mechanical parts and some wooden boards with the help of his friends to build the machine, they were, yes, willing to revolutionize science ...

He was creating an immense portal that would give way to other dimensions.

But when the machine was finally ready, Wilson made countless attempts to start the machine, and it just didn't work, he disassembled and reassembled the machine in various ways, checking his calculations and redoing them from scratch, and it still didn't work.

Frustrated and irritated, Wilson struck his machine several times, injuring his fingers, but severely damaging the machine, and then he decided to withdraw from the presence of his flawed invention crying, disappointed in himself, and he was so emotionally wounded that when he left the school in a storm, when he stumbled and fell into the stream of water created by the rain, he did not get up, and allowed the contaminated water to pass through his body, he didn’t care, he thought he deserved this ...

His sweet and sweet teacher, who was present when he saw Wilson take his anger out on his invention, soon ran after the student, and in horror, found him on the ground, in the current, with completely soaked.

She approached him and forced him to get up, despite his insistent, yet polite efforts, to remain in that filthy water, but she caressed and raised him, and comforting him, convinced him to go home and change his clothes. now they were wet and dirty and returning to work on their invention again, the scientist grateful for the affectionate gesture, hugged her, and she didn't care that he was filthy.

As soon as Wilson finished hugging his teacher, he ran towards his home, with a free mind and an open heart, ready to return to school and finally, get the expected results of his invention.

As soon as he returned, he immediately continued to work on his machine, he didn't mind doing and redoing all his calculations and disassembling and reassembling his machine over and over again, he still had plenty of time to work and perfect the machine, and he passed for hours on end with the blood and sweat on his face, in short, his invention was perfectly working.

And then, the big day of the competition had arrived, Wilson smiled when he saw the air of mystery created by the presence of his mysterious machine in the background of all the presentations of the other students, and his smile increased when he saw his colleagues and parents looking confused at his invention, and the scientist laughed when he saw the pathetic talents of his opponents, the only ones who deserving recognition on the stage were Dalton and Netwon, but still, Wilson knew that they could not defeat him, on the other hand, he was amused to see parents honoring their children for insignificant reasons.  
And then it was Wilson's turn to take the stage.

The scientist went up and made a reference, as if in a magic show, and started to present his invention, until today he remembers the speech.

"My dear ladies and my dear gentlemen!" Wilson said, raising his arms and his head up, proudly. “I come to present before your honorable eyes my magnificent and powerful invention, which will revolutionize science, and the way we see our existence! Something that can build beliefs and dismantle them! This machine is the key, a portal, to other realities! ”

The school principal and the judges, and everyone else in attendance, teachers, parents and students, opened their eyes wide and rose from their chairs, impressed by the great structure and purpose, Wilson, upon noticing this reaction, knew that the victory had already o was reserved, and he smiled widely.

“Contemplate! All I have to do is start the machine! ” Wilson said, pulling a lever down, the machine then started making some strange metallic noises, as it shuddered and started to release some sparks, but it was expected, Wilson knew that this time everything was perfectly operable.

And then, a large metal wheel, which was on top of the machine, started to spin constantly, while some lights came on in the invention, and a strange spark of what appeared to be a kind of blue fire appeared in the center of the wheel, making the eyes Wilson shine, it was working!

However, out of nowhere, the spark had disappeared, which made the scientist's smile disappear as well, the lights of the machine started to go out, and then there was a general blackout in the auditorium, followed by laughter from everyone who was present, Wilson although he could not see the faces of the people who were mocking him, he could feel the humiliation that radiated from them, even the ladies he had already loved, except Dalton and Newton and their teacher, who looked at the scientist with genuine pity.

But the fun became horror when everyone saw the great sparks of Wilson's machine break the darkness, and then, the invention ignited and the fire hit the stage curtains, the fire consumed them quickly, as it spread at high speed to the walls, the audience started screaming, crying and running to the exit of the auditorium, to save their lives, their parents and sister were the first to run, Netwon and Dalton had been pulled out by their parents, and Wilson was so frustrated, so angry, so sad, with a feeling of guilt latent in his chest and soul, that he was unable to leave the stage despite the fear he was feeling, his whole body was shaking, and his heart was racing, but he was not he couldn't move, he just couldn't.

“Wilson! We have to get out of here! ” Shouted to her kind teacher, who ran towards the student, and as soon as she took him by the arm, she and he left desperately out of the auditorium, while the fire continued to expand.

When the fire was extinguished, everything had been ruined, entire classrooms had been burned, the wooden walls were fragile and useless, the school papers had been burned, the school was destroyed.

The principal, teachers, parents and classmates yelled at Wilson, pointed at him, blamed him for the destruction of the school and accused him of being almost a murderer, people could have been killed by the fire caused by that stupid machine, and he would be responsible! Wilson tried to explain himself, saying that none of that was planned, but no one wanted to hear a word from the scientist anymore, and that same day, his family received numerous curses, many said that Wilson was an idiot, in addition to almost receiving physical assaults, received threats of prosecution and even death.

After Wilson and his family arrived home, the scientist's father screamed at him for several minutes in a row.

“You are just a disgrace, you bloody bastard! Don't you know how to do anything right, you idiot? You really had to do something so ambitious, you are not a damn scientist! And I wish you were never born! ” Wilson's father shouted those words as he beat Wilson against the wall, and struck the scientist with his belt, his mother, desperate, shouted for the father to stop, although she did not like her son very much and was full of anger against him. he, she did not approve of how physically cruel her husband was to Wilson.

As soon as the scientist's father got tired of beating him, he pushed him into the room, throwing him to the floor and locking the door, Wilson was so hurt, so sad, so enraged, the desire he now had was to to hit the father, but he was hurt and too sad for that ...

He then started hitting his own head on the floor, repeatedly, and didn't stop when it started to hurt, he just got up and started hitting his head and his body hard on the head, in addition to starting throwing punches and kicks for everything that he found ahead of him, while shouting and saying various swear words and threats, he felt like killing himself, he felt like killing someone, all accompanied by a sick laugh and a broken smile, he was bordering on psychopathy ...

However, all of this was interrupted when he imagined the face of his lovely teacher and his friends Newton and Dalton, they would not like to see Wilson become that, in this unfortunate monster he was planning to become.

So he just sat in the corner and cringed, waiting for his punishment to end.

When the door was opened, it was already morning the next day, his father and mother had unlocked it, but the father continued with the same frown as the previous day.

"Boy, I want to kill you!" He said, with pure threat. "My desire is to expel you from home!"

"So whatever!" Screamed Wilson.

"What?" The father cried, angrily approaching Wilson with his belt, although his mother protested the violence he was planning to do.

"I said it's enough!" Wilson repeated, in an even louder voice, and to his father's surprise, he ran over to him and pushed him into the wall, the father tried to break free, but the scientist seemed surprisingly stronger. “I will not allow you or anyone else to hurt me anymore! I am stronger than you! I'm smarter than you, and if there's an imbecile here in this house, it's you, you idiot! ” Wilson uttered these words with high contempt, leaving all family members and their employees speechless with fear.

His family claimed to be religious, they were Catholics, to be more precise, however, the acts committed by their family members proved just the opposite, they were psychologically and physically abusive, miserly, profane and corrupt as well as vain, Wilson's blood boiled when he saw such sins being committed by his family, the blood of the little boy who dreamed of being a gentleman could not endure such hypocrisy, since very early, he had broken with religion and had started to worship only science, however, as time went by , Wilson returned to respect the religious, recognizing that not all were hypocrites like his parents, however these experiences left him with eternal marks.

“You are all hypocrites! You are all liars! You don't have anything Catholic, you idiots! You don't have to bother expelling me, I don't want to be in this hellish den of filthy rats! ” Wilson screamed, still holding his father, who remained silent with fear, as well as everyone else present.

"Get out of here, you idiot!" Cried the mother, with tears streaming from her eyes, she had really been hurt.

As soon as Wilson left his father, he walked towards the door, opened and closed it in anger, Netwon, still a little puzzled by the events, started to go after him, and found his brother a while later, talking to Dalton in a Bank.

"So, is it really goodbye?" Dalton asked, sad to lose the friendship of years.

"It's never goodbye, Dalton." Wilson replied, looking down. "But I don't want to stay at my parents' house anymore and not even in this country, I will move."

"And where are you going?" Newton asked, approaching.

"I am going to the United States, I will look for a better life there." Wilson replied. "College is out of the question, I am too smart for a place where idiots get together to listen to things I already know, I will invent brilliant things, revolutionary things that will guarantee my livelihood."

"I wish you luck, my friend." Said Dalton, scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, I promise I will call you, and from time to time I will visit you, we can still keep in touch." Wilson replied, comforting his friends.

“Wilson, are you sure you don't want to stay? I can talk to our parents! They will start to treat you better! ” Said Newton, concerned for his brother. “Trying your luck in another country is very risky! You may end up running out of money, without food and even without a home! It is not a smart decision! ”

"Whether it's a smart decision or not, I don't know, but I know it's a decision made, Newton." Wilson replied, standing up.

Newton sighed, and when he realized there was nothing more to be said, he came over and hugged his brother, and Dalton did the same right after.

"Goodbye comrades, it was a great adventure!" Said Wilson, when he and his friends finished hugging each other.

And then, Wilson had moved to the United States of America, he was officially now, a European immigrant.

He built a wooden cabin, with wooden boards he had found around, the absence of Dalton and Newton made things a little difficult, but he finally managed to build his cabin in the mountains, away from the other houses, so that he could work in peace, in addition to the trauma caused by the experience in the school auditorium. He didn't want to hurt anyone else ...

It was difficult to find jobs so that he could support himself, he never had the necessary credentials, but with a lot of effort, he got the job of acting as a part-time doctor, the salary was not very high, he was unable to eat properly due to little food he had in the pantry because he needed to save to pay the bills, but he managed as he could.

And he spent years like that, in the same routine, until something new happened.  
The President of the United States had organized an interaction project, a game that consisted of writing letters to a stranger who lived in another state, this anonymously, neither of them could reveal his name until the end of the game, and whoever did, would be out. of the joke and he would still have to pay a fine for breaking the rule, and the president also added that everyone inside the country was required to participate, and whoever did not want to, would have to pay a sum of money for this as well.

Wilson considered this project to be the most stupid thing he had ever heard in his life, and he felt no desire to participate, but it would have to be done, he could not pay the amount the president was demanding. So, he had no choice.

All the addresses in the country were collected and sorted, and sent to each other, through the mail, when the address of his correspondent arrived, Wilson can see that he lived in San Francisco.

The scientist entered his house and started writing a letter on his bench with the support of his reliable pen and his ink bottle, he did not deposit emotional exaggerations and did not lie about having a great satisfaction in being writing that letter, as he could feel satisfaction talking to someone you didn't even know? However, he did not comment on the dissatisfaction and tried to be as cordial as possible so as not to offend his or her correspondent.

Months passed, and finally, the reply letter had arrived.

When Wilson opened the letter, he could see that there were sweet, sweet and calm words, everything indicated that she was a woman, and that frankly, she seemed to be as shy as he was in childhood, the letter seemed to have some poetic tone that bordered on the romantic , in addition to being accompanied by a beautiful smell of roses, which the scientist greatly appreciated.

This was all very familiar to him, he had had another correspondent before, and he had become romantically involved with her, however, they had broken up, and his dear lady had started dating a despicable man.

But anyway, Wilson couldn't deny that, even with something as brief as a letter, he was already charmed by that woman.  
He shook his head, saying he was being foolish, he had promised himself that he would never fall in love again, he had even said this to Dalton and Newton before saying goodbye.

"I am warning you." Said Dalton, accompanied by Newton, who were talking to Wilson while he waited for the boat that would take him to the United States.

"Will not happen." Wilson replied, rolling his eyes.

“Ah, go! You know you will fall in love, Wilson! ” Newton replied, laughing.

When the scientist was about to answer something, the boat's calling noise echoed, he couldn't waste time, he said goodbye to his friends boarded.

Well, maybe he was in love. Well, it never hurts to try love again! But nevertheless, he would continue to correspond with her for the time being and would try to approach her, try to gain her trust and finally, declare himself, if he were really in love.

And they continued to correspond, and the feeling inside Wilson was growing and growing stronger, there was no denying it, he had fallen in love with his correspondent ...

And they kept talking, even after the game was over, and they were finally able to reveal their names, Wilson introduced himself formally, Wilson Percival Higgsbury at your service, madame! And she introduced herself simply as Charlie.

Charlie, hmm? It's a beautiful name!

One day, Wilson finally got up enough courage, and decided to write the love declaration letter. He wrote and rewrote the letter several times for a number of reasons, maybe he was too exaggerated or maybe he was too embarrassed, he could be too vulgar, he could be too humorous, he could be too serious, he tried to balance all these factors, it was hard work that it took a long time, but he had finally managed to write the letter, now it was enough to deliver it ...

Days have passed since he had sent the letter, at night, the scientist was unable to work on anything, not even an experiment or an invention project, thinking about the reaction of his correspondent, if she rejects him, it would be a heavy blow , he had already been rejected so many times, and spending so much time talking to a woman he loves, creating hope that she would love him back, so that her hopes were destroyed, it was painful, being rejected by someone you love is always an experience bad, from the scientist’s point of view.

And then, the letter arrived.

When Wilson took the letter, he was already shaking, maybe he should just avoid opening the letter and just forget about his correspondent to avoid having his heart broken?

Of course not, he had to have the decency to open the letter.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the envelope.

For her happiness, she felt the same.

A great feeling of joy ran through Wilson's body, making him kneel on the floor and extend his arms to the sky, if he was not an atheist, he would certainly thank God now.

The scientist ran into his home, and started writing a new letter to his correspondent. He took advantage of the fact that she was coming to the state where he lived to make an appointment with her, they could be found in one of Wilson's favorite squares, and as a gift for his beloved, he left inside his letter, an Aventurine , a variant of quartz, which he had found in this same square, as a gift to Charlie.

And then, he received another letter from Charlie, she had thanked him for the gift and accepted the meeting kindly, and she even commented that she always went to this square when she was a little girl ... but Wilson would still have to wait a month for that they could have their meeting, and at the end of the letter, there was another Aventurine, only it is, it had certainly been bought in a store.

And then, the day of the meeting came, Wilson bought an elegant suit in addition to expensive roses, and for that, he had to cut back on spending to save the little money he received from work as a doctor. The scientist then went to the square, and sat on a bench, and breathed the fresh air of the place and watched the children run and play from side to side, this time he was confident, but he was also nervous, and if she thought it was ugly? Strange, or boring? All those possibilities made his hair stand on end.  
But anyway, he waited, waited, and waited ...

It was already getting dark. Maybe she was lost? Good! He was willing to wait!

The scientist woke up to feeling a raindrop falling on his hair, opening his eyes, he could see extremely gray clouds, the roses he had bought had withered and died, and Charlie was late all day.

Wilson put his hands on his face and sighed.

"Sure, why did I suspect it would be different this time?"

The scientist got up, left the roses on the bench, and started walking back home.

No thought crossed the scientist's mind the whole way, he was just melancholy and tired of his life.

When he got to his mailbox, he could see that, there was a message for him.

Could there be a letter from her? Perhaps she had canceled the trip for some important reason? Maybe she didn't want to deceive him to make him suffer, after all.

By picking up the envelope and reading the letter, he can see the reason for the absence of his beloved lady. A few days before she got ready for the trip, she had been given the opportunity to work as a stage assistant to a magician, and she explained that since she was a little girl, she always wanted to work with performances, and Wilson understood this perfectly. And although she didn't say that, it was implied that she had fallen in love with the magician, the way she spoke so well of him, and a bitter smile appeared on his face, he was sad, but he was also happy for her, the thought of her being in the arms of a gentleman with better financial situations than his, was undoubtedly painful, but comforting, she would be fine in his arms ...

However, she said she would continue to keep in touch with him, and said goodbye saying his name.

"See you later, Percy ... with love, Charlie." He read the farewell aloud, while tears welled up in his eyes.

He wiped them and went into the house, there was science to be done.

And he spent years, even inside his home, working as an unhappy doctor and as an unsuccessful scientist, for a strange reason, Charlie had stopped writing letters to him, he had even sent some to her, and for years, never there was an answer.

She had undoubtedly forgotten about him. And this was painful, on a fateful day, when he was working on an unsuccessful chemical formula, which exploded in his face without ceremony, he was thinking about it, my goodness, years went by and it still tormented him.

Not wanting to continue working, he sat in his chair, desperate.

And then, he heard his radio speak ...

And now, because of that damn radio, he's here, chained to that throne.

Tears started to come out of the scientist's face, increasing the feeling of satisfaction of Them. However, Wilson remembered something, something he had forgotten during the years he was stuck in Constant.

He put his hand in his pocket, and there it was ...

The aventurine he had received as a gift.

The scientist smiled bitterly, for all these years, he was still with him. But the smile disappeared when he lifted his head up, and saw the statue of that idiot, in front of him.

Wilson closed his eyes and concentrated as much as he could, he tried to gather all of his power that had been granted him since he ascended the throne.

And then, the statue had shattered.

He was finally free of the image of that idiot.

But still, he was not happy in that hell, and he fought the evil powers of the throne that insisted on holding him. He was already tired from the previous effort and the various attempts he will use to try to escape the throne. Seeing that it was useless, he gave up fighting.

And then, he saw that the lights that illuminated his throne room began to go out, one by one, Wilson's eyes widened when he realized he could see in the dark, and he noticed a strange female figure appearing at the back of the room.

A woman was tall, but not as tall as he was.

Wilson, upon noticing the presence of the mysterious woman, rejoiced and tried again to get up, but the throne again thwarted his attempt, the scientist sighed, he was tired.  
The woman came over, and touched the tentacle created by the throne that was holding Wilson, and then he was gone. The scientist can breathe easy, and was happier to see the mysterious woman smiling, but his joy turned to horror at seeing her disfigure herself in something like a monster in a few seconds.

The woman took Wilson and lifted him up, and the scientist looked in horror at that strange creature, the way she acted, it was identical to the shadow monster.

The woman narrowed her eyes when she saw that the scientist was holding something, she approached Wilson close to her and took the aventurine hand and squeezed it, she squeezed it so hard that she forced the scientist to open her hand and reveal the jewel.

She looked at the jewel in confusion for a while, but within seconds, she opened her eyes wide and opened her mouth, surprised, while her arm and the rest of her face and hair returned to normal.

Wilson fell to the ground, he looked up, he was simply horrified and speechless, and he could see that the monstrous woman was looking at him, with the same expression of surprise, and then, her face fell ...

The scientist opened his eyes wide when he saw her stick her hand inside her own belly, and then, she pulled another aventurine ...

Wilson took his own aventurine and got up from the floor and approached the woman, and she did the same.

Both approached the adventurers close to each other, is it ...?

"Charlie ...?" Wilson questioned, with fear. He really didn't want it to be her, he didn't want to meet her in this place, and for sure, never this way!

"Wilson?" She asked in response.

Their faces fell simultaneously.

"C-Charlie, what ... what happened to you?" The scientist asked, desperate and distressed.

She simply lowered her head and pointed to where the shattered statue used to be.

When she looked up, she was crying, with big tears coming out of her eyes, even Wilson was already starting to cry, he was sad, he was angry with Maxwell, he swore at that moment that he would kill him, that he would torture it, forever! He would regret doing Charlie such damage.

But for the moment, all he could do was cry, and without ceremony, he and Charlie hugged each other, crying in each other's arms. So long, Wilson looked for a way to defend himself, to hurt, to kill the monster of the night, he was an imbecile! He was trying to kill the woman he loved!

And Charlie also blamed himself, she blamed herself intensely, she had chased him so much, hurt him so much, trying to kill him countless times, extinguishing her precious fire to bite him, scratch him, consume him.

And Wilson, who had wanted to be with Charlie for so long, felt more and more guilty, she was always so close to him, and he always told her to walk away, either with flames or curses.

Both stood there crying, amid the looks of the watchers. Them, who seemed to be experiencing a kind of bipolarity of feelings, did not know whether they were enraged by the display of longing, love and affection, or whether they felt sadistic pleasure in suffering, in sadness, which Wilson and Charlie demonstrated to each other, all that echoed in that empty room, was crying, pain, regret, and lamentation.

"Forgive me!" Wilson shouted as he wept bitterly. "Please forgive me!"

Charlie and Wilson continued to hold each other, and the tightening intensified, depending on the pain.

"Please forgive me, my love ..." said Charlie.


End file.
